


Popsicle

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, French, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, No Plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Summer, Summer Heat, and eren loves it, i like the idea of levi speaking french, it begins because of a popsicle, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Eren is a horny little shit.It's summer and they eat ice creams, but Eren couldn't help but looking at Levi eating his popsicle.





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! 
> 
> So wrote in English this time!! I hope this little one-shot is okay, haha! It's my first time wirting gay sex in English (I mean, with guys, because I did it with girls)
> 
> Let me remind you that English is not my mother tongue (I'm French) so please, don't be too harsh on me ;o;
> 
> I hope I didn't make too many mistakes because I was a bit distracted by what I was litsening to x)

Summer. It's really hot today, they talk about a heat wave on the news. The air conditioner was dying, we could hear it. We also had a fan, we hoped we wouldn't have to use it.

We ate ice creams, lots of ice creams. Levi liked Popsicle, I preferred frozen cones. We were eating some at the moment. Don't look at him, Eren. DON'T ! I glanced and as usual, I can't take my eyes off him. 

He was sucking the top of the Popsicle making this little noise that turns me on. I tried to look away, but my eyes went nope and stayed glued to his mouth. He licked the flowing ice. My imagination went wild. I could see his face buried between my legs. I could feel his raven black hair in my hand as I pushed his head on my cock to feel him more intensely. To feel his tongue, oh god his tongue. It drove me insane. I couldn't stop staring at him. I could hear him moaning against my dick. His blushing cheeks and his veiled intense glance.

« ...En... » I could hear his voice talking to me during sex. « ….Ren ? » I could swear I heard him really clearly, as if it was real.  
« OI BRAT ! » I jumped. « What are you looking at? » He looked mad, like usual, but he seemed concerned.  
« No-Nothing !! »  
« Look at the mess you did on your hand ! » My ice cream melted on my hand. I was so busy being horny that I totally forgot about my frozen cone.   
« I'll clean it, don't worry. » A sadistic smile appeared on his face.  
« Oh I don't worry, since I'll be the one who'll clean your mess. You slutty brat think I didn't notice what you were thinking about while looking at me eating my Popsicle. » 

OH GOD. I must be dreaming. A really lucid dream, but it's a dream, right ? It can't be real. Levi would never… He would never say something like that, he would yell at me but he licked my fingers instead while looking at me dead in the eye. His soft tongue on my fingers made me blush. I couldn't look at him, it was way too embarrassing !   
« Regarde-moi, Eren, et ne me quitte pas des yeux. » I looked at him, embarrassed. He was sucking my fingers, closing his eyes and slightly frowning.  
« Le… Vi... » He knew speaking French made me much hornier.  
« You want me, right ? » I swallowed my saliva. He put his arms round me and leaned closer to my face. I could feel his breath against my lips.  
« Yes. » Our mouths were so close that they touched each other when I spoke.  
« How do you want it ? » His voice went deeper.   
« It's.. It's too hot for... » He interrupted me with his tongue running on my lips.   
« Are you sure ? It's not what your body tells me. » He kissed my lips softly then kissed my jaw line, he stopped near my ear.   
« Laisse ton corps me parler, Eren. » His voice was begging. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to push him on the floor.  
« What do you think you're doing, shitty brat ? » He pushed me on the floor and stole me a passionate kiss. I could feel every part of his body pressing against mine. He blocked my hands with one of his and the other stroked my body so lightly I could barely feel his fingers but it felt like wild fire spreading all over me. I could feel my heartbeat going faster. He stopped just before my underwear for a second then caressed my cock and glanced at me. I let a moan escape my mouth. I was so turned on that I was about to explode.  
« C'est ça que tu veux ? » I nodded. « Dis-le. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. » He let my hands go and kissed my hardened dick through my underwear.  
« I want.. I want you, Levi. I want you to make me come. I want you to make me groan. I want you to mess me up. I want you so bad. »

Levi's eyes sparkled strangely, they were filled with burning passion. The same passion that twisted my stomach.   
« Spread your legs. » He placed himself on the top of me, his hips moving slowly against mine. I could feel his erection against mine. I put my arms around him. I started moving in order to feel him harder. He was kissing my neck and my fingers were lost in his hair. I groaned in his ear, I knew he liked it.   
« Le.. Vi… Please... » He went back to my ear.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Toi. Maintenant. Souille-moi, Levi. » He was astonished that I spoke French to him. I wanted to surprise him. He grinned.   
« For a beginner, you sure know some dirty words, kiddo. » I kissed him, he pulled my hair to lengthen the kiss. His tongue was playing with mine. I mewled against his lips. 

His hand slipped into my trunks which were too small. He gently touched me. It's way too hot in here, I could taste his sweat on his lips.  
« J'ai tellement envie de toi, Eren. » He left my mouth to kiss my torso, my stomach and licked the top of my cock then all my length.  
« Levi... » I whispered. « Please... » He took off his underwear, I looked down to see if he was aroused like I was. I reached out his penis and started to caress it.  
« Oh fuck. Eren, wait… I don't wanna come in your hand. » I continued a bit but he removed my hand.  
« You want it that bad ? »  
« Yes.. Please, Levi.. » I changed my position to show him my ass. « Levi.. Please… » I was trembling. My breath was heavy and loud. I felt his hands on my butt cheeks, he rubbed his cock against my butt.  
« Is that what you want ? » I could feel his mouth on my back and his hand on my cock.   
« Yeah, please… Please, Levi, fuck me. Fuck me hard. »

He took some lube and I felt the cold liquid then a finger slipping inside of me. He found where to thrust. I was begging him for more and he gave me more. I wanted more than his fingers, I wanted the real thing, I wanted him inside of me, deep inside. As deep as possible.  
« Dis mon nom. »  
« Le.. Vi... » I could hear him groan when he finally penetrated me. He did it slowly, it hurt a bit, but he was gentle. 

He moved only when I told him to. His thrusts were good, so good. He fucked up with my head, I felt dizzy. I could feel my eyes close themselves because of the pleasure. I tried to be discrete.  
« Scream my name. »  
« The.. The neighbors.. They will hear u-us... »  
« I don't care. Scream. My. Name. » So I did. He thrust harder and I begged for more. « Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui-iii. » He swore, moaned my name. I could hear his hips slap against my arse, he was sticky because of sweat. 

I had no strength in my arms and in my legs anymore. I felt like I was on automatic pilot. I buried my head in the pillow on the couch. It felt so good that I cried. He drove me insane. I came first, it was like millions of fireworks exploded at the same time in my head.

He released himself right after me, I could feel the hot juice spreading inside of me. I fell on the floor once he pulled out of me. I was panting and my body was heavy but I managed to go in the shower to clean the mess that I was. My knees were red and hurt a bit, but I couldn't stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Don't be shy and leave a little something to let me know if you liked it or not ouo)/


End file.
